The Fight of the Century of the Week
The very first story arc of the Never-ending Story, The Fight of the Century of the Week sets the benchmark for all subsequent story arcs of the NeS and introduces a great number of recurring themes and troupes that are signature to the NeS franchise. As the story arc begins with NeS Page 1 all Characters introduced are new to the story and especially introduces characters that constantly frequent the NeS storyline including Gebohq Simon, Ares, Antestarr and The Otter. The arc revolves around "epic", at least subjectively epic, battles that take place within the Arena that have been staged by Ares, the God of War. Yet another villain, who also guides a major story element, of the arc is Admiral Thrawn who wished to exterminate the populace of Earth, to make conquest much easier, by dropping an asteroid upon it. Although this is considered the first, and primary, story arc of the NeS there is known to be Pre-NeS history. This arc ends with the arrival of Totallyevil, the eponymous villain of the Totallyevil Story Arc. Page 1 '' Main article: NeS Page 1'' Opening Action A great many NeS tropes were formed on Page 1, as well as the introduction of many important Characters that would feature in many Story Arcs to come. However this period also had much less structure or coherence than later pages and many of the Writers were unable to distinguish between their personal choices and their characters'. Page 1 of the Never-ending Story opened with Ares, the God of War, in combat against two of our protagonists Gebohq Simon and Galvatron. Gebohq would go on to become the Main Character for many future story arcs and is often considered a 'loveable fool'.(citation needed) Galvatron was a Robot and good friend of Gebohq's, able to transform into various different 'forms'(citation needed). Ares, being a Greek God, is capable of a vast array of incredible powers(citation needed). Ares had issued a challenge to all Characters of the NeS to enter his Arena, situated in an active volcano, to battle for honour and glory.NeS Post #1, NeS Page 1 written by Gebohq the Writer. All the while Ares was selling the rights to the matches as pay-per-view and he had to continuously try to spice things up to keep his ratings high, though that wouldn't be revealed until Page 2NeS Post #65, NeS Page 2, written by Gebohq the Writer. Many other Characters would be attracted to the chaos including a major villain for the NeS named DarkSide. Though his tenure in this story arc was relatively short, DarkSide would reappear time and time again in future arcs. DarkSide was also the first true villain of the NeS. Ares, though an antagonist, was not strictly a villain. Another character, JM, appeared disguised as Zeus so that he could trick Ares into giving up the fight and return to Mount Olympus.NeS Post #1, NeS Page 1 written by Gebohq the Writer. However JM would not return until many pages later (citation needed). Attack of the Blobs Rob X joined the battle and engaged in combat with Ares, allowing Gebohq and Galvatron to relax in the bleachers.NeS Post #1, NeS Page 1 written by Gebohq the Writer. Sometime after she arrived, Miss Fire accidentally caused a sudden infestation of BlobsNeS Post #2, NeS Page 1 written by Miss Fire the Writer. which multiplied drastically when attackedNeS Post #3, NeS Page 1 written by Roger Spruce the Writer.. Miss Fire corrected her mistake by luring the blobs out of the Arena with popcorn.NeS Post #5, NeS Page 1 written by Miss Fire the Writer. Towards the end of Page 1 the characters Twin Suns arrived and was also killed by Rob X when he mistook Twin Suns for Ares.NeS Post #33, NeS Page 1 written by Twin Suns the Writer. Arbiter, an immensely powerful being with a penchant for music (citation needed), arrived shortly after Twin Suns. However, unlike Twin Suns, Arbiter chose to join Gebohq and Miss Fire in the bleachers.NeS Post #36, NeS Page 1 written by Arbiter the Writer. However, as the Page ends, Arbiter is embroiled in combat with the Undead.NeS Post #40, NeS Page 1 written by Arbiter the Writer. Page 2 '' Main article: NeS Page 2'' Competitive Writing During this stage in writing the Writers were still writing competively, instead of cooperatively. Bug the Writer consistently tried to have the character Arbiter killed off by undead zombiesNeS Post #43, NeS Page 2, written by Bug the Writer, while Arbiter the Writer would act in opposition to Bug the Writer's posts.NeS Post #44, NeS Page 2, written by Arbiter the Writer Likewise RobX the Writer kept waiting for Ares the Writer to write a confrontational post opposing Ares to Rob X the character instead of taking direct control of the entire narrative himself.NeS Post #45, NeS Page 2, written by RobX the Writer It did, however, lead Rob X to create one of the most recurring minor characters in all of the NeS - Morris the Cat.NeS Post #45, NeS Page 2, written by RobX the Writer This Page may also include the first example of a character interacting with the Narrator, though at this stage there may be little difference between the Writer himself and the Narrator.NeS Post #45, NeS Page 2, written by Gebohq the Writer Enchiladas & Business Enchilada Man, an enchilada vendor from the planet Espa-nol, arrived in the Arena eager to sell his wares.NeS Post #49, NeS Page 2, written by Enchilada_Man the Writer He headed straight for Miss Fire to sell her enchiladas, however it would much later be revealed that they were actually brother and sister. (citation needed) He doesn't stay for long, however, as he fled from combat and retreated to his spaceship the El-Taco Grande.NeS Post #58, NeS Page 2, written by Enchilada_Man the Writer He would, however, make frequent reappearances throughout The Fight of the Century or the Week Story Arc. It is revealed that Ares is running a business off of the Arena fights, selling pay-per-views.NeS Post #65, NeS Page 2, written by Gebohq the Writer Danger Looms A brief glimpse into the true 'plot' behind the arc was given when Grand Admiral Thrawn is first introduced into the Never-ending Story thread. However his exact plan remained unrevealed, though it did suggest that he had some prior plot that was being disturbed by Ares' Arena games.NeS Post #65, NeS Page 2, written by Gebohq the Writer Antestarr joined on Page 2 after the Blobs from NeS Page 1 burst into Antestarr's Secret Warehouse chasing the popcorn that Miss Fire had thrown.NeS Post #70, NeS Page 2, written by Antestarr the Writer The Page ended with the arrival of the Y2K Beast.NeS Post #80, NeS Page 2, written by Gebohq the Writer Page 3 '' Main article: NeS Page 3'' Battle & Rabbit Walkers The Y2K Beast is made short work of by Arbiter.NeS Post #82, NeS Page 3 written by Arbiter the Writer. After waking from a drunken stupor, Twin Suns attacked Antestarr and Miss Fire - believing them to be villains - and threw Thermal DetonatorsThermal Detonator article, Wookiepedia. at them.NeS Post #88, NeS Page 3 written by Twin Suns the Writer. Fortunately Morris the Cat, who has a bottomless pit for a stomach, ate the thermal detonars where they harmlessly exploded save for the smoke coming from Morris' ears.NeS Post #90, NeS Page 3 written by Gebohq the Writer. The confusion between Twin Suns, Antestarr and Miss Fire threatened to escalate but the arrival of the Rabbit Walkers drew their attention. Having grown annoyed by Ares interference in his plan, Thrawn sent down the only mechanical squad available to him.NeS Post #95, NeS Page 3 written by Gebohq the Writer. The three of them are able to deal with the Rabbit Walkers with some help from the characters from Monty Python and the Holy GrailMonty Python and the Holy Grail article, Wikipedia. who manage to blow up the Rabbit Walkers and themselves.NeS Post #100, NeS Page 3 written by Twin Suns the Writer. Clones & Massassians After being threatened by the CEO of the pay-per-view company,NeS Post #103, NeS Page 3 written by Gebohq the Writer. Ares created a clone of himself to act in the Arena matches.NeS Post #104, NeS Page 3 written by Ares the Writer. The Massassians of the Massassi Temple Offices arrive in the Story Realm as special VIPs to watch the matches. One of these, however, is Justyn - often known as "The Thread Killer". He is instantly labelled as a villain.NeS Post #106, NeS Page 3 written by Gebohq the Writer. The character LightStaff is used to give exposition about the storyline and explain what Grand Admiral Thrawn was up to. LightStaff revealed that Thrawn intended to plunge an asteroid into the Earth to weaken its populace and make the planet easier to conquer. However the plan was put on hold due to the challenge made by Ares, God of War, who wanted fighters in his Arena.NeS Post #109, NeS Page 3 written by Gebohq the Writer. Enter Semievil When Semievil, a skeletal figure with a streak of evil in him, entered the Arena he eventually found Gebohq who he claimed to be an old friend. However he decided to challenge Gebohq,NeS Post #113, NeS Page 3 written by Gebohq the Writer. this would lead to a long rivalry between the two of them despite they supposedly being friends beforehand. At this stage there is the first true instance of NeS Thread Killers when someone attempted to end the NeS with a single post (and not being an active Writer).NeS Post #115, NeS Page 3 written by NeS Thread Killers the Writer. The final post of Page 3 introduces the all new character The Otter, a steampunk alcoholic Brit, who would go on to be one of the most popular of all NeS Characters. The Otter arrived expecting to meet with his friends, though it's unclear who exactly that is, but tried to beat a hasty retreat when he saw all of the fighting. Unfortunately for him, he had left the car keys inside the car.NeS Post #120, NeS Page 3 written by TheOtter the Writer. Page 4 '' Main article: NeS Page 4'' The 7 Eleven Somehow a 7 Eleven shop appeared within the Arena and The Otter decided he was going to raid it instead of joining the battles. After he stole some food, the audience members chased him down and demanded that they raid the shop again and give them all free food.NeS Post #126, NeS Page 4 written by Semievil333 the Writer. Instead of just raiding the shop, The Otter claimed it as his own fort before throwing the free food to the audience members.NeS Post #129, NeS Page 4 written by TheOtter the Writer. Sometime later the protagonists from the computer game Sam & MaxSam & Max article, Wikipedia enter the Arena. The Otter, within his fort, had been watching a commercial where he saw the audience in the commercial get eaten by Bo the Alligator, after which Bo the Alligator headed to the Arena to cause havoc there too.NeS Post #137, NeS Page 4 written by Semievil333 the Writer. The Otter took it upon himself to stop Bo the Alligator and remembered that the creature had eaten a drunk cameraman. Thus The Otter used his magical fire power to burn Bo the Alligator, who was extra flammable because of the alcohol.NeS Post #139, NeS Page 4 written by TheOtter the Writer. Sam & Max used a remaining Rabbit Walker to attack Otter's 7 Eleven, blowing it to pieces.NeS Post #141, NeS Page 4 written by Gebohq the Writer. Justyn's Demise & The Crow's Nest Now with no 'hide-out' The Otter managed to find a new location which he decided to claim instead - an old janitor's storeroom that was filled with pornography. He named it The Crow's Nest.NeS Post #143, NeS Page 4 written by TheOtter the Writer. After chasing Gebohq around the Arena, Justyn eventually found himself being chased by Gebohq and Semievil in turn. However during his escape he is suddenly attacked by Massassians wielding Rubber Duckies.NeS Post #146, NeS Page 4 written by Semievil333 the Writer. Justyn tried to use his 'board moderator powers' on the other Massassians but didn't do it in time before he was being beaten by rubber duckies. Because of the beating Justyn began to swear and, as a knee-jerk reaction, he took out his Ban Antiperspirent and used it upon himself - thus causing himself to be destroyed.NeS Post #148, NeS Page 4 written by Antestarr the Writer. Next minute, however, the Massassians were fighting against the Rubber Duckies in an all-out battle royale. When one huge Rubber Duckie loomed over Gebohq, he felt the deep desire for the toilet and ran to the Men's W.C. There he found the secret entrance to The Otter's Crow's Nest and joined him there.NeS Post #150, NeS Page 4 written by Gebohq the Writer. April Fools' Day & Murder Semievil was caught up in the middle of the Rubber Duckie-Massassian battle and found himself confronted with Arbiter. For some reason, Arbiter believed himself to be some kind of parental figure to Semievil and chased after him wanting a hug. Ares' Clone, who speaks monotonously and often reads aloud, confronted Semievil while reading Hamlet. Finally he was also confronted by Sam & Max who wanted to discuss Semievil's past conduct - thus surrounding Semievil on four fronts.NeS Post #150, NeS Page 4 written by Gebohq the Writer. To deal with the situation, Semievil handed Ares' Clone a new book to read and then attacked the rest. The only confirmed kill, however, was Max.NeS Post #151, NeS Page 4 written by Semievil333 the Writer. Then the forces of Thrawn suddenly invaded the Arena and pushed back the protagonists. The Otter and Gebohq were in the Crow's Nest and found a mysterious button to press. The Otter pushed it and - it shut down the NeS. However, in the Writers' Realm, Gebohq the Writer made it clear that his post had been an April Fools' Day joke and that it didn't happen - rewarding him with a scolding from the Editor.NeS Post #153, NeS Page 4 written by Gebohq the Writer. Semievil burst into the Crow's Nest to confront Gebohq.NeS Post #156, NeS Page 4 written by Gebohq the Writer. However Gebohq had eaten seven-year-old twinkies and was experiencing hallucinations. He fell from the window and landed in the bleachers were, because he was mentally unstable, he murdered Rob X who had been sleeping there. Gonk then appeared and Gebohq was about to kill it too.NeS Post #159, NeS Page 4 written by Gebohq the Writer. However Gebohq is stopped by The Otter. Yet this was just so that The Otter could kill Gonk himself, using his fire magic to melt it.NeS Post #160, NeS Page 4 written by TheOtter the Writer. Page 5 Main article: NeS Page 5 MaybeChild Page 5 opened with a continuity error, and the first time such an error was addressed. Semievil strapped Gonk to a rocket and sent him flying into space, however the last post of Page 4 saw The Otter kill Gonk by melting him down. This continuity is corrected by the crew of Star Trek: The Next GenerationStar Trek: The Next Generation, Wikipedia. when they corrected the timestream by going back in time and repairing Gonk into Gonk2m4, thus allowing Semievil to send him into space.NeS Post #161, NeS Page 5, written by Semievil333 the Writer. Maybelle Child, more commonly known as "Maybe", arrived amidst the confusion and though she did little during her introduction she would later become one of the most memorable Characters.NeS Post #164, NeS Page 5, written by MaybeChild the Writer. After making a series of Scooby-doo jokesNeS Post #167, NeS Page 5, written by Gebohq the Writer. However a new minor antagonist would arrive by the name of Raistlin Majere.Raistlin Majere article, Wikipedia. After a short fight, Semievil beat Raistlin and tried to tie him up using banana peels.NeS Post #172, [NeS Page 5, written by Semievil333 the Writer. Semievil's Feud & Trixie the Dog Semievil was having trouble tying the banana peels and Raistlin offered some advice, which Semievil followed. Unfortunately Semievil wound up tying himself up instead of Raistlin. Maybe Child and the others were meanwhile acting like hippies and she decided to help Semievil by burning the banana peels with insence. However this just set Semievil on fire.NeS Post #174, NeS Page 5 written by MaybeChild the Writer. After a long battle between Semievil and Raistlin, Semievil won and forced Raistlin to apologise for ruining his clothes.NeS Post #180, NeS Page 5 written by Semievil333 the Writer. An Arena Bar appearedNeS Post #182, NeS Page 5 written by Antestarr the Writer. and The Otter and Antestarr get drunk. Antestarr tried to hit on a woman, while The Otter set fire to the bar.NeS Post #183, NeS Page 5 written by TheOtter the Writer. After Antestarr saved the woman, she turned out to be a man.NeS Post #185, NeS Page 5 written by MaybeChild the Writer. Following these events The Otter returned to his Crow's Nest where a group of lesbians found his pornography collection and were instantly enamoured. They, somehow, stopped being lesbian and became The Otter's bunny girl's.NeS Post #188, NeS Page 5 written by TheOtter the Writer. The scene changed and Antestarr and Semievil faced-off on the Arena floor.NeS Post #190, NeS Page 5 written by Gebohq the Writer. Antestarr summoned his pet rottweiler named Trixie.NeS Post #191, NeS Page 5 written by Antestarr the Writer. Yodafied & The Hospital Escape Semievil somehow managed to beat Trixie and though there is the implication that he had killed her, she would later return as a cyber-dog (citation needed). After beating her off-screen, Semievil was using a weapon that was made from her 'dog-jaw' and intended to attack Antestarr with it. However the two Writers, Antestarr the Writer and Semievil333 the Writer began to argue and fight over the situation as Antestarr demanded that Semievil couldn't use that weapon. As compensation, Semievil the Character was Yodafied, meaning to become Yoda-like.NeS Post #195, NeS Page 5 written by Semievil333 the Writer. In the meanwhile, in the Writers' Realm, after Antestarr the Writer had attacked Semievil333 the Writer. Semievil333 the Writer wound up in the hospital. He shooed nurses away and put CokeCoca-Cola article, Wikipedia. into his veins via njections.NeS Post #198, NeS Page 5 written by Semievil333 the Writer. Semievil333 the Writer saw a vending machine from the hospital window and climbed out to get to it, only to find he was unable to get to the coke because he had no money.NeS Post #199, NeS Page 5 written by Gebohq the Writer. Just as he lost hope he saw a Dr PepperDr Pepper article, Wikipedia. lorry arrive. However the drivers of the lorry fell out, dead, killed by TheOtter the Writer and Mel Brooks. They then drove off in the lorry.NeS Post #200, NeS Page 5 written by TheOtter the Writer. Page 6 '' Main article: NeS Page 6'' Writers' Realm & The Plot Still in the Writers Realm, Page 6 opened with Semievil attacking the vending machines for Coca-Cola which he then fed himself through an intravenous drip and shuffled his way back to the NeS Offices of the Massassi Temple Building. NeS Post #201, NeS Page 6 written by Semievil333 the Writer. After cola is spilt on Gebohq the Writer's laptop, he sarcastically laments the inability to write for the NeS - but the Editor demanded that he begin writing on a typewriter if need be.NeS Post #203, NeS Page 6 written by Gebohq the Writer. Raistlin Majere used his magic to create a dome of atmosphere around the Arena, rose the Arena into the sky and then made it land on the asteroid headed towards the Earth. He then altered the course of the asteroid so that it was headed straight for Grand Admiral Thrawn's Star Destroyer. Finally he pulled down the constellation of Ursa MajorUrsa Major article, Wikipedia. into the Arena as a physical manifestation of a gigantic bear.NeS Post #207, NeS Page 6 written by Semievil333 the Writer. MaybeChild was, for some unexplained reason, drinking tea that contained sentient mushroom.NeS Post #204, NeS Page 6 written by MaybeChild the Writer. Cats, Dogs & Bears Trixie, Antestarr's dog, went through medical procedures to replace the bones that Semievil had taken from her - including the jaw bone. Once she was fixed, she returned to the Arena to reek vengeance. However when she arrived she and Ursa Major instantly fell in love and disappeared off-screen. They returned shortly with a litter of half-dog, half-steller-bears.NeS Post #210, NeS Page 6 written by Antestarr the Writer. Semievil realised that he may be in danger from this little family and tricked Otter into wearing his cloak and wielding the jaw-bone weapon made from Trixie's own bone. He then told Otter to go and talk to Trixie about getting more bones.NeS Post #211, NeS Page 6 written by Antestarr the Writer. Morris the Cat felt like he was being replaced and wanted to kill Trixie the Cyber Dog.NeS Post #212, NeS Page 6 written by Antestarr the Writer. He entered the bedroom of Trixie and Ursa Major. However MaybeChild, who was still searching for her sentient mushrooms, accidentally stood on Morris' tail - thus ending his plot. Awoken by Morri's yowl, Ursa Major intended to kill Maybe but she offered him her mushrooms and he left. The Otter came in, looking for bones, but Maybe told him that Semievil's cloak did not suit him and made him get changed. Before Maybe could destroy the cloak, Semievil rushed in to save it because it was his favourite. He put it back on, just as Trixie woke up and recognised him. He asked for support but both Maybe and Otter had already left.NeS Post #214, NeS Page 6 written by Gebohq the Writer. Semievil was then chased around the Arena by Trixie as though she were a bull.NeS Post #215, NeS Page 6 written by Semievil333 the Writer. Semievil then relied on the Writers to save him and Morris the Cat appeared, much larger than usual, and he stomped on Trixie. After playing with Semievil like a cat toy, Gonk2m4 finally came back down into the Arena which attracted Morris' attention and freed Semievil.NeS Post #216, NeS Page 6 written by Semievil333 the Writer. And Now for Something Completely Different... Semievil gave Ares' Clone a Rubber Duckie and Ares' Clone fell into song about romance with a rubber duck.NeS Post #217, NeS Page 6 written by Semievil333 the Writer. However, he then said, "And Now for Something Completely Different..."''Line 1, NeS Post #218, NeS Page 6 written by Gebohq the Writer. which is a phrase from Monty Python. The scene switched to Gebohq giving a documentary about the art of comedy. However he is interrupted when the Narrator is chased by an unruly mob. Gebohq blamed the Writers for bad writing - so we were then shown the Writers' Realm where the Writers were having a party and getting very drunk. Antestarr the Writer declared that he was going to end the NeS.NeS Post #218, NeS Page 6 written by Gebohq the Writer. The NeS is then saved by TheOtter the Writer who knocked Antestarr the Writer out with a petrified peep.Peeps article, Wikipedia. Geboq changed the scene again to something completely different and tried to get people to play a game. Unfortunately no one was interested. Instead MaybeChild went to have sex with someone called Davy Jones, while Semievil arrived with the Narrator hog-tied.NeS Post #219, NeS Page 6 written by MaybeChild the Writer. When they removed the duct-tape from the Narrator's mouth, he quickly said, ''"And now for something completely different.",Line 1, NeS Post #219, NeS Page 6 written by Semievil333 the Writer. thus changing the scene and freeing himself. The scene went back to the Arena with Gonk2m4 whizzing around the Arena. It crashed into the taco stand belonging to Enchilada Man and the tacos, who were sentient, sought revenge. First they blasted Gonk2m4, then the blasted the Narrator who burnt to dust. Etched into the dust was the Monty Python catchphrase again.Line 1, NeS Post #220, NeS Page 6 written by Semievil333 the Writer. Once again in the Arena Uncle Tusk arrived and after stating his dislike for cats, Morris the Cat approached him.NeS Post #223, NeS Page 6 written by Gebohq the Writer. Semievil then ate some cheese that finally de-Yodafied him.Post #225, NeS Page 6 written by Semievil333 the Writer. The Otter travelled to the local radio station where he was unexpectedly struck by a block of cheese wielded by Totallyevil, Semievil's sister.Post #226, NeS Page 6 written by TheOtter the Writer. Totallyevil Totallyevil revealed the head of Grand Admiral Thrawn, apparently having killed him herself. She was joined by Wolf and Farr. The trio, and Otter, were transported to the Arena. After Semievil333 the Writer transformed the heroes into fantasy RPG characters, The Otter was able to use magic to transport them all to Stonehenge.Post #228, NeS Page 6 written by Semievil333 the Writer. Moments after they arrived, they look up to watch the asteroid, and Arena, crash into Thrawn's Star Destroyer - thus ending the first story arc and beginning the next, Totallyevil (Story Arc).Post #229, NeS Page 6 written by Gebohq the Writer. References Category:Chapter Category:NeS1 Chapter